Finding Hope
by maddushe
Summary: "What do you mean Kyle, I don't…" He stopped me from finishing my sentence. "It means you have got a sister Jessi." He smiled one of his well-known grins. I stared at him in shook as the words caught up to me. I… had a sister? A little idea that came to me, Jessi always stuck out to me and I wanted for her to have a happy ending. R&R! On hold!
1. Surprises

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!**

**Jessi's P.O.V**

_All my life, what I can remember of it anyway, I've felt special, extraordinary. I have these special abilities and powers that normal people doesn't. As great as it was, it all had a cost. No matter how many powers I mastered, they wouldn't be able to keep me from being lonely. What did it all matter, if no one was there to appreciate it all and be completely stunned about what I could do? I was fine at first; it didn't really matter to me. That was until I met Kyle, who saved me countless times. Sometimes from things I could even understand at first. He made me feel special, safe. I watched him and his family and I started do feel the desire to have one of my own. I was so incredibly happy when I found out about my birth mother Sarah, only to lose her before I had a chance to get to know her. Her face had haunted me in my sleep ever since. It was my fault, I had failed her. What good did my abilities do, when I still couldn't save her from getting killed? I didn't even know it until it was much too late to do anything. If only I was better… than I would have been good enough._

I sighed as I wrote it all down into my journal, making me remember everything. What I've lost, what I couldn't do, and what I needed to get better at. I was never going to let such a thing happen again to the people I loved, if it so killed me. I was going to become everything they needed and more. Even though Latnok was no longer a threat I feared that this all wasn't over. I knew deep inside that somehow, my life would never be simply normal. Not with how it started. People would always come after me, interfering with things. And I was going to stop them from harming the Tragers, my family.

A light knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts, leaving me startled. I closed the journal, putting it on my night stand and got out of bed. I already knew who my visitor was before I even opened the door; I could hear the familiar heartbeat. I shook my head and opened it.

"Hi Kyle, did you need something?" I asked bluntly, leaning my head against the door.

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?" I nodded and he slipped by me, sitting on my bed. I closed the door and joined him, placing my hand fairly close to his.

"What did you want to talk about Kyle?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"I think I found something, about Sarah." He glanced at me as he said her name.

"What? Tell me!" I shouted, needing to know the answer right away.

"I found a record from the hospital in New York." He paused, uncertain how to proceed.

"Sarah had a baby, a girl." I didn't get it, what was he saying?

"What do you mean Kyle, I don't…" He stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"It means you have got a sister Jessi." He smiled one of his well-known grins.

I stared at him in shook as the words caught up to me. I… had a sister? I had a family; I wasn't completely alone after all. My emotions surprised me, taking control over me and before I knew it I felt a tear stream down my face. Then a warm hand gently wiped it away, resting his hand on my cheek and looking right into my eyes.

"Don't cry Jessi." Kyle mumbled and kissed my forehead, moving closer to me.

"I'm… do you know her name?"

"I'm sorry, no. She didn't get one. They gave her up for adoption." I felt my hope slowly fading as she sad it. My vision became blurry, and I started crying again, mourning my lost sister. Kyle pulled me into a comforting embrace, gently stroking my hair and mumbling into my ear "It'll be okay Jessi, I promise. I'll make everything okay." I didn't answer; I couldn't bring myself to speak. Instead I buried my face into his chest, grabbing on to his t-shirt with my hand.

After a while, I eventually brought myself together and dried my face, letting go of him. He realized the sudden change in my mood, and slowly loosened his grip, allowing me to sit up straight.

"How are you? Do you want me to get you something?"

"I'm fine." Or at least I was going to be, as soon as I found my sister. As soon as the thought entered my head, I was determined. The calm and fearless Jessi found her way back. I hesitated, not sure if I should include him in my plan. A part of me wanted to, but another felt like I should do this on my own. I turned my head and looked at Kyle, right into his warm, honest eyes that made me feel like I could tell him almost anything. And that is why I decided to tell him.

"Kyle, I want you to help me find my sister."

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. In some ways, i feel like it's easier since there's already a picture of the charachters and you kind of already know what they're like and a story to them. At the same time, it's the very thing that can destroy it all as well if you fail to capture them propperly. With that in mind, I'll do my very best to making this story as good as I possibly can, even though I'm not a science person who knows exactly how it all work. This is more of an emotional, and physical journey for Jessi to find her sister and adjust to the fact of having a bloodrelated family. How that goes, only time will tell. Please, r & r and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen as the story moves forward!**


	2. Guilt

**Chapter 2**

**Guilt**

**Jessi's P.O.V**

To say that he was surprised by my outburst was a bit of an understatement. One of his confused faces appeared, as he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. The silence was killing me; I knew I shouldn't have told him. If I had just kept my mouth shut. I scowled at myself, muttering under my breath so low that he couldn't hear me unless he really tried to. But by the look on his face, I could see that his focus was elsewhere, debating on what to do next. I stood up, turning away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. It's fine. I'll figure it out myself." I gave him a way out.

"No, I'm sorry." I heard as he rose as well, and then felt his hand gently touch my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I was just taken off-guard." He said in a soft voice.

"Of course I want to help you; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Jessi. You know that right?"

"Yes." I turned around to face him. Happiness filled me as I knew he wouldn't give up on me.

"But, this isn't going to be easy." He continued. "And I don't want you to get your hopes up to high, only to crash back down again if we don't succeed." _Oh Kyle, _I thought.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. And I will find her." I said convincingly, not sure if it was him or myself I was trying to convince. All I knew was that I needed to find her, I was not about to give up so easily. I hadn't even begun trying. Though, the answers I was looking for wasn't waiting for me here, but in New York, the city that never sleeps. I was finally leaving Seattle.

"We need to go there." I wanted to go right now.

"I know, but we need to talk to the family first. Okay?" I nodded, and grimaced in disappointment. Then I heard Kyle making strange noises, only to finally burst out in laughter as I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I said dryly, not understanding the humor of it all.

"Nothing!" He started to calm down again.

"Well, it's good that you find it so amusing. I have to go now; I have a table to set." Irritated, I walked past him and straight into the kitchen, feeling the anger disappear as quickly as it had arrived. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I knew he didn't mean any harm by it. As I picked up the plates, I sensed that someone was standing behind me, the heartbeat loud and clear.

"Kyle, I don't want to…." I began as I turned around, only to see that it wasn't him standing there.

"Hi, Nicole, I was just about to set the table." Embarrassed I hurried into the dining room and set the table, putting a lot more effort into it than necessary. I felt quietly for what I was about to do to them, causing me to be extra nice. When Nicole came in with the salad, she gasped at the view.

"Jessi, you didn't have to do all of this. It's just another dinner." She put the bowl down.

"I wanted to." _It'll be the last dinner here for a while. _I adjusted one of the flowers in the vase.

"Well that was really nice of you; now please go tell the others dinner's ready would you?" With a smile she left the room, and I walked up the stairs to hunt down the rest. With both hands in front of Josh's and Lori's door, I knocked at them at the same time.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled, not waiting for them to reply. Instead I headed downstairs, placing myself outside of Kyle's door. I listened to see if he was there, what I didn't expect was the sound of another heartbeat inside. Amanda. I hadn't heard her come in which meant that she had come through the window. From the sound of their voices, it looked like they were in the middle of something. I didn't want to interrupt them so I backed away and sat down at the table with the rest.

"Nice work with the table Jessi" Lori smiled at me, as she passed the salad.

"Yeah, with flowers and all." Josh remarked, receiving an angry look from his dad.

"Josh, eat." Josh went silent and started digging in on the lasagna.

"Where's Kyle?" Nicole asked, and four pairs of eyes were on me.

"I didn't want to disturb him, he seemed very busy. Can't we just save some for him?"

"Okay, he can eat later I suppose." The conversation ended and we began eating. Meanwhile, I was trying to find the right words to break the news to them. To tell them I was about to leave.

* * *

**Thank you for you positive feedbacks on this story. Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to see happen in the future. I know things are a bit slow right now, but things will start to happen soon. The story has bearly begun! **


	3. Breaking the news

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking the news**

**Jessi's P.O.V**

I chickened out. I couldn't do it, not yet anyway. I tried to convince myself that I wanted to wait for Kyle to be there as well since he was going with me. I had a feeling that maybe he wasn't sure anymore. That something was keeping him here, or rather some_one_. I shook my head. _Don't._ Distracting myself, I turned on my lap top. As much as I would like to run there, airplanes probably are the better way to go there. I began to search for flights till New York, wanting to go as soon as I possibly can. Unfortunately, it looked like the nearest were already full. It was a good thing I was a genius. I smiled and hacked into the database without thinking much about what I was doing. This was about as hard as making a batter of pancakes. The formulas and codes came rushing and within a few minutes I was in. I decided on a window seat for myself, the best spot if you asked me. I hesitated, not sure if I was going alone. _Well there's only one way to find out_, I muttered to myself.

I rose from my chair and pushed it in. I wasn't sure about where he was though. I closed my eyes and focused on listening after their heartbeats. Josh was in his room playing G-force with Andy, no surprise there. Lori was talking on the phone with Declan about some party that was going to happen on Saturday. Stephen and Nicole were watching TV in the living room, some chick flick. Nicole was crying. And Kyle, I opened my eyes again, he was with Amanda in his room still, kissing. There was no way I was going in there right now. I didn't need to wonder anymore, he wasn't going with me. A feeling of rejection washed over me, and I did my best to shake it off. _This is stupid. He cares about you to. He's your friend. _I tried to rationalize with myself. I'm not an emotional teenager who can't control her emotions. I'm not like Lori, who used to spend hours writing sad songs after her breakups. I don't get sad when I watch movies like Nicole. So why did it bother me so much? Maybe I had gone weaker as I'd lived with the Tragers, less like the former robot-like person I was before. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or terrified that I've become more like everyone else, normal.

"I'm not normal, I never will be!" I harshly reminded myself and snapped out of my thoughts. I went back to my computer and confirmed my tickets. In the morning I'd be out of here. And then I would find my sister, which was what I was going to focus on. Nothing else would bother me again. I fetched my bag from underneath my bed that I'd brought when I first came here a year ago. It felt like a lifetime. I finished packing it, some cloths, a book and the picture of Sarah and Adam. When I was done I put it on my bed and zipped it up. Funny, how once live can fit in one single bag. Just as I was about to head out, someone opened the door.

"Jessi, are you going somewhere?" Nicole asked, noticing the bag. I sighed. I guess this was it.

"Yes, I'm going away for a while." I might as well drop the bomb right away.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, I love it here." I hurried to say. "I need to go there, to find someone."

"Okay Jessi, spill it." There was no arguing with her now; she had her momma face on.

"Kyle found a record of Sarah's at a hospital in New York. She had a baby."

"Oh." Nicole fell silent for a while, shocked. But who could blame her?

"She had a baby girl, my sister. I need to find her. Please, let me go." I held my breath.

"Of course you can." Nicole smiled and gave me a hug. "I would never keep you from finding out about your life. I will miss you though." She patted my back.

"I'll miss you to Nicole." I mumbled into her hear and breathed in her lovely perfume.

"When are you leaving?" She asked and let go.

"The plane leaves tomorrow." She looked a little sad, but she just nodded.

"I'll tell the others." And with that she left and I sat down on the bed. I didn't expect for it to feel so… sad I suppose when I'd leave. It had become a habit for me to live here. Maybe it was anxiety. For so long I'd lived without knowing that there was someone out there who was connected to me, a family. I thought I'd lost every chance of that when Sarah died. But I was wrong. She was still out there, waiting for me to find her. I began to smile. _I'll see you soon sister, wherever you are._

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter, let me know what you think! I was thinking about writing a chapter from Kyles p.o.v, would you like that? And as for the love part, this story is mostly going to be focused on Jessi finding her sister. However, I am a die hard Kessi fan so who know? Maybe something fun will happen there to, or he'll just be alone for a while. You tell me. And as always, r & r. **


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 4**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**Kyle's POV**

* * *

The silent lingered in the air as we sat together in the tub, facing each other. I couldn't remember how long it had been, I just wanted it to end. I hated seeing Amanda upset.

"I should go." She finally broke the silence and got out of the tub.

"I'll walk you out." It was no use asking her to stay once she'd made up her mind. As much as I wish that she was. I followed her silently to the front door and opened it for her, causing her to smile a little. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and stopped on the porch. The moonlight shone on her hair, beautiful. She looked like and angel standing there.

"Kyle, I'm sorry for making you choose like this." She started, and a tear fell down her face.

"I just can't deal with you and her alone. I'm afraid that I'll lose you." Her voice cracked.

"Amanda." I went up to her and pulled her into an embrace. My heart was aching for her.

"You will never loose me." I mumbled into her hair and kissed her forehead, and wiped away a tear.

"Goodnight Kyle." She said and headed back to her house.

"Goodnight Amanda, sweet dreams." I watched as she walked safely inside her house, then I followed her lead and went back inside. The door closed gently behind me, and I leaned my head against it. What was I going to do? I didn't want to upset Amanda, but I promised Jessi to come. She needs me to. How could I possibly choose? I loved Amanda, and I swore that I would never hurt her, unlike Charlie. But I didn't want to hurt Jessi either. She was my friend, and she needed me to be her friend right now. No matter what I did, someone would end up getting hurt. I frowned, headache.

"Hey there Kyle, what's on your mind?" Josh emerged from the kitchen with and apple in his hand.

"Hi Josh. It's nothing. I was just thinking about stuff." He raised an eyebrow.

"Like lady trouble stuff?" I was surprised at how quickly he figured it out.

"Yeah, Amanda doesn't want me to go with Jessi. I don't know what to do." I sighed in frustration.

"I see. The girlfriend is afraid of a little competition." Josh concluded.

"What do you mean competition?" I asked, confused. Josh rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What I mean is that Amanda is afraid that you and Jessi will… you know. Become more than just friends."

"Oh." Was all that I could manage to get out, unsure how to feel about what Josh told me. Did Amanda really think that I would get together with Jessi if I was to spend time alone with her? I didn't have feelings for her, did I? I mean, we have always had a special connection seeing that we'd been "born" the same way. I had saved her and convinced the Tragers to take her in. I cared about her deeply, of course I did. Anything else would be crazy to do, after everything that we'd been trough. She helped me save Amanda when she was kidnapped; she helped me keep her safe. Even though I knew that they didn't get along very well… My thoughts were interrupted by Josh.

"Yes. Well, I have to go, Andy's waiting for me upstairs, and it's time to kick her ass at G-force again. Good luck with sorting things out." He patted my shoulder and then headed up to his room, leaving me there more confused and unsure how to proceed than ever before. Surrendering, I walked back into my room and sat down in the tub. For some strange reason, sitting in here made it much easier to think. I had never come across a problem before that I couldn't figure out, so why was this so difficult? Amanda means the world to me, I was so happy that I managed to get her back into my life after I screwed up big times. I should be more than satisfied; ever since I first met her I had been hooked. Her big eyes, her perfect smile, and the beautiful music she created whenever her fingers flew gracefully over the piano. Even in my confused state of being new to this world and the strange humans in it, she'd manage to capture my heart. And when I finally told her about my secret, she didn't flee in horror as I feared. She still chose to stay with me. And I swore to do everything in my power to not let anything hurt her ever again, including myself. In that moment I realized that no matter how much I cared for Jessi, and how much I would hate myself for doing this to her, I had to let her go alone. I couldn't leave Amanda, not ever again. I just hoped that she would forgive me for doing this to her after everything she'd done for me. Glad that I'd come to a decision, I felt my consciousness drift away as my eyelids became heavier. I thought I heard a door close somewhere, but I didn't think much about it as the darkness swept me in its sweet embrace.

I woke early the next morning, as the sun shone in through the window and right into my eyes. With a groan, I got up and glanced at the clock on my desk, 7:40. _I Might as well get dressed_, I thought sleepy and put on a pair of black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. Fully dressed, I headed out into the hallway and went to Jessi's room. Thinking of what I should say to her on the way.

"Jessi, it's me. Can I come in?" I quietly knocked and waited for her to react, nothing. She didn't make a sound; neither did she open up the door. I frowned, what was she doing? I pulled down the handle to open it, but it didn't move. Why was she locking her door? She'd never done that before. I put my ear against the door, listening for any movements. I was beginning to panic, it was so quiet. I could easily distinguish her heartbeat from the rest,I heard nothing. She wasn't in there.

"Where could she be?"

* * *

**There you go, another chapter from Kyle's POV. It turned out a little longer than the others, but I'm guessing that's a good thing, right? Please, tell me what you think about it and what you wish to see next. And as always, R&R. **


	5. On my way

**Chapter 5**

**On my way**

**Jessi's POV**

* * *

"Be sure to call if you need anything Jessi, no matter what time it is." Nicole hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I struggled to get the words out.

"You're suffocating me Nicole." I mumbled and she immediately let go and took a step back.

"See you soon Jessi." Stephen gave me a hasty hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, be sure to call me. Often." Lori gave me a friendly hug. I was a bit surprised; it was no secret that she didn't like me very much and with good reasons to. I did after all attack her, the old me. That wasn't who I was anymore. Thanks to Kyle. Still, somehow, we seemed to have managed to get closer under the year I lived with Kyle and the rest of them. She had become my friend, and I enjoyed it very much. I hugged her back with an arm, and mouthed promise when she pulled away.

"Yeah don't forget to bring back some souvenirs." Josh grinned, receiving an angry look from his dad.

"Josh, stop it." He said in a serious voice. Josh simply rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding; can't you people take a joke? I mean, seriously."

"I have to go now." I finally said, eyeing each and every one of them.

"Bye." I bent down and picked up my bag and tossed it carelessly over my shoulder. I turned around and started walking, leaving my family behind. Tears threatening to fall, but I forcefully held them back. Crying was weak, I'm not. It's not like I'm never going to see them again. I'll just be gone for a few days, week's tops. There was no need to get all emotional. I opened the door to the cab and got in, closing the door behind me and watched as the Tragers waved goodbye. _I'll miss you_.

It was with both excitement and anxiousness that I went through the gate and boarded the plane that would take me to New York, the big apple. It was my very first time taking the plane, and I was by myself. Statistically, air travels were the safest one of all. Yet, I couldn't help myself from feeling a bit troubled by the fact of being thousands of miles up in the air. Having the eidetic memory I do, I also remembered that it was also the most dangerous one if an accident were to happen. I shook my head and found my seat by the window and sat down. People came in and sat down in their seats, though no one was beside me. Not that it bothered me, on the contrary. I was happy to have more space to myself. Dealing with strangers I had never meet before made me feel unease. I had no way of knowing what they were like, how they acted. It was frustrating to say the least. Especially the ones who were overly chatty and didn't ever stop talking. All I wanted to do was to punch them right in the face to keep them from talking any longer; maybe they would get the message then. But due to my new found self-control, I simply stood there and did nothing but listening to their rambles. I didn't want to become anything like my older self, hurting people. As much as they did annoy me.

"Excuse me miss, we need you to fasten your seatbelt for takeoff." A friendly voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to my left and saw a young woman with red hair and a blue uniform.

"Sorry." I apologized and hurried to do what she asked. I smiled vaguely at her.

"Let me know if you need anything." She flashed a smile of white teeth and left for another traveler.

A few moments later I felt the plane started moving and we were up in the air. I looked out the window, watching as the lights of the city below me became more distant until I couldn't see it anymore. I had just left the one place I knew, where I'd found a place to be and the person that made me feel safe there. I wondered if Kyle would miss me, maybe he would simply be glad that I was gone so that he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Amanda because he spent time with me. Maybe it would be for the best if I simply stayed gone. I sighed and leaned my head back into the seat. Some things were truly complicated. Equations and formulas was like child's play to me, I didn't have to think about it. They started forming in my head and all I needed to do was write them down. Emotions and interacting with other people on the other hand, that I found to be quite difficult. Just when you finally think you had manage to figure it all out, everything takes a turn and you end up even more confused. It was exhausting sometimes keeping up with all the sudden changes.

_I wonder what my sister's like. _The thought entered my head as I gazed out the window. _Does she look like Sarah as well? Or maybe like her biological father._ She had a completely different upbringing than I. She was with a family that loved her, wanted her. Not alone in some pot for 16 years only to wake up and not understand a thing in this mysterious world. A strange feeling came over me. _Jealousy._ That was it. I was jealous of the fact that everyone in this world had someone except for me. Well, I used to. Then I found Sarah and I felt like maybe I still could have a chance to lead a normal life, extraordinary as I was. And maybe I still can when I meet my baby sister. Kyle had shown me the file he'd hacked in to. She would be turning 14 this summer, July 8th. Perhaps I should get her a present. I'll text Lori once I get to the hotel and ask her for suggestions; she was the perfect present shopper. If anyone, she'd find something good to get her.

I sat the rest of the flight thinking about my sister, meeting her. I barley even noticed when we landed. What I should say to her. Maybe we would talk about Sarah, I'm sure she would like to know about her. Even though I hardly know her myself. She'd tell me all about her life, school, maybe some boyfriend of hers. We'd laugh and instantly connect with each other. I'm sure of it; she's my sister after all. Of course I would love her right away; she was my sister after all, my family. With a big smile I got off the plane and exited trough the passport door. The sound of traffic and music welcomed me. New York City, I was finally there. And I was about to make one of my dreams come true.

* * *

**Hi there, there you have it! Another chapter in the story. Please, R&R and let me know what you think! xo xo**


	6. It's never easy

**Chapter 6**

**It's never easy**

**Jessi's POV**

* * *

I spent hours walking around, looking at everything. Skyscrapers, boutiques, cafes, theaters… It never stopped. I always thought that Seattle was a big town, but New York was colossal. After a little stop at a quint, old styled café to eat a muffin and drink some hot chocolate, I finally decided to check into the hotel and settle in. The sooner I got to work the better. I never liked pushing things off, especially since I could never stop thinking about things. It drove me crazy. So, with that in mind, I paid and walked out in search for my new temporary home. I didn't bother to book a room beforehand; money wasn't a problem for me at the moment. I'd just designed a program that made me a millionaire now. The reason I didn't book it was because I really don't like to buy something without seeing it first, which is why I visited about 5 hotels all around the center before I decided on one that fitted me. I pushed the door open and stepped into a small hall with a counter on the right. A blonde receptionist greeted me with a friendly smile. Never mind, fake blond, actually. Just about as fake as her nose was. Never the less, I walked up to the desk and returned the smile, putting my bag up.

"Hello, what can I help you with miss?" I almost grimaced at the sound of her voice, but I managed to keep my straight face. I don't know why, but for some reason this woman thought that she should sing talk, and let me tell you; she can't sing, at all. I've never met anyone more tone-deaf.

"Hi, I'm Iris Daniels and I would like to rent a room for a week, maybe a bit longer." I decided to go with a false name, just to be careful. I didn't know how long I would be staying here. How long does it take to find someone? She glanced at the computer and typed away. After a moment she looked up.

"Well, you're in luck. We just had a cancellation. You'll be staying in room 311. Here's your key." She placed a key card on the counter with black letters on it. "Breakfast is served from eight to ten."

"Thank you." I flashed another smile at her and grabbed the card and headed toward my room. Relieved to get away from the strange woman, I closed the door gently behind me and locked it. The room wasn't so big, just a double bed, a desk and a TV were hanging on the wall. There was also a small closet, just big enough to fit my clothes in it. I hadn't brought much with me, just a few clothes, my computer, the picture of Adam and Sarah and a few other things. It only took me about fifteen minutes to put away my clothes and set everything up. I pushed my suitcase in under the bed and sat down in the desk chair, starting on the work. Kyle had told me everything that he'd found out about her. She gave birth, they discharged her and the baby was given up for adoption. But to whom was the question. Perhaps I could visit the hospital and ask them. No, they would never give that information away like that, it's all confidential. Stupid, stupid rules of theirs. I had to think of something else. I ended up aimlessly searching for adoptive agency's right here in New York, since I assumed that one of them must have taken her in. Which I found, were quite a few. Although I managed to narrow them down a bit. A few of them didn't form until after my sister was born, and other things. In the end I wound up with two remaining choices. Both equally possible. But how do I know which one is the right one in the end? It was much more difficult than I had first thought it out to be. If only I had someone here to help me…

The buzzing of my cellphone interrupted my thoughts. Ignorant as I was, I didn't bother to look at the caller id before I picked it up and cursed myself silently for that. Of course it was him.

"Jessi!" He exclaimed as I had answered it. "I was worried, you just left. Why?" Damnit.

"Kyle, there's no reason to be worried. I'm fine. Nothing can beat me, remember?"

My attempt of joking fell flat. Partly because I felt bad for worrying him, and mad because he had no right to tell me I did something wrong. He didn't want to go with me, so I left alone.

"Where are you Jessi? Why didn't you say goodbye?" _Easy, I couldn't face you and then just leave._

"I went to find my sister Kyle, you know I need to. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, there was no time for it. I had to make it on the plane." _Because you were out on a date with Amanda when I left._

"I understand." I could hear a hint of hurt in his voice, and it killed me. Why do I always keep on doing this to him? And to everyone else? I swear, I only end up hurting everyone. Maybe I should just stop, before I hurt my sister as well. Maybe she's better off without me.

"… Jessi." Kyle's voice interrupted my inner battle with myself. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Sorry, what did you say Kyle?"

"I asked how it was going. Have you found her yet?"

"No, I have to possible agencies where she could have ended up with but I don't know how to find the right one." I explained.

"Alright, let's hear it. What have you 've got?" I immediately started retelling everything I've learned the last couple of hours. We fall into our old pattern, two masterminds working together to solve a problem. It was as easy as breathing, I've missed that. I liked having him to talk to. I started to feel bad for being mad at him, he always helped me. He still wanted to be my friend.

"I think you should go visit the last agency. I wish I could go with you though." He sighed.

"Thank you Kyle, I will. Please, tell the Tragers I miss them and will be back soon."

"I will. Goodbye Jessi, good luck." His words filled me with happiness, like they always did.

"Goodbye Kyle." With that I closed my cell, being alone once again.

I decided that I would go there first thing tomorrow morning. After a bit of searching, I dug up my alarm clock and set it on 9am and put it down on the nightstand next to the bed. I might just as well call it a night; it's been a long day. I took a quick shower and put on my pajamas Lori gave me for Christmas. I laid down between the silky sheaths and buried my head in the pillow. I felt as my breathing got deeper and deeper and the sleep finally overtook me.

* * *

**Here we are, another chapter. What did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me what you'd like to se happen next. **

**Ps. Happy holidays everyone! **


End file.
